


Wizard Fic by Rose Lalonde

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beards, M/M, Magic, Wizards, majjicks, majyyks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an in-character story I wrote for a fan Homestuck panel I'm going to be on in the fall. Or a least I tried to make it in-character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Fic by Rose Lalonde

Zazzerpan the learned looked upon his old friend with a fond twinkle in his fairy-dust blue eyes.  
His wizened porcelain hands stroked his long silver beard that chimed when he brushed the many colourful beads woven through it.

“Frigglish, it has been a long time.” He spoke, his voice a rusted talisman of times long gone. His lips curved into a slightly crooked smile as he admired the slightly younger wizard’s form.  
Years had passed and yet Frigglish’s beard was still dark and silky as a crow’s feather; and his green eyes still glimmered full of untold mysteries.

“You haven't changed a bit.” Frigglish had to smile knowingly at the older wizard’s roving gaze.

“As fine wine changes with the years you have also improved.” Zazzerpan added with a sly smile suited to a man of his esteemed age.

His sultry stare drew Frigglish in; it had been far too long since they had last had a meeting of the minds. They found themselves wrapped in a passionate embrace. Softly, their lips met as their beards entwined a glorious tangle of black and silver.

Breathlessly they broke apart. “I have not been with another in all this time.” Friggish admitted, dazed.

“I could not bear to be with another, I have loved you since we first met during the incident with the twelve.                                                                Gastrell the Munificent himself could not stop me from loving you.” Zazzerpan then gently lowered Frigglish slowly to the ground as if he were made of the most fragile and precious of crystal.

Their lips met again; The supine wizard felt clever fingers travelling a winding path along the his sides, eventually wandering to the top button of his emerald green, thick woollen cloak. One by one they nimbly popped each revealing his lithe, bare body. Naked, save for a glossy pair of black, silken boxers which at best would leave little to the imagination. Currently they were prominently tented, a fact which had not escaped the elder wizard’s notice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what will be read at the panel although this is not where the fic will end.  
> I will post the rest soon.


End file.
